


Under the Water

by TiredBadGayWriter



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Confusing Relationship, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Beta Read, underwater au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredBadGayWriter/pseuds/TiredBadGayWriter
Summary: I hate this but... here ya go... sorry for not writing in a bit. I’ve been drawing a lot, lol.
Relationships: Pathfinder & Revenant (Apex Legends), Pathfinder/Revenant (Apex Legends)
Kudos: 16





	Under the Water

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this but... here ya go... sorry for not writing in a bit. I’ve been drawing a lot, lol.

Bubbles surfaced the ocean as a peculiar MRVN bot took a dive into the sea of deep blue water. He was going to meet up with his fish friend, the one who calls himself “Revenant.” The Pathfinder had only met with Revenant a few times, but the Pathfinder was persistent with his short visits that followed Revenant and his desolate cave.

The MRVN unit swam through the sea of bright coral, occasionally brushing against some sort of life form, lively, swaying plants or one of the many fish that claimed this reef as their home. The curious bot needs to take time to observe these organisms closely, but he thinks later would be a better time; he has to meet with Revenant after all. These frequent meetings have been diverting him from his original task, collecting rare treasures and observing unknown life forms, but the MRVN couldn’t care less. 

As the bot swam into the cave that belonged to the Revenant, he curiously looked around. Revenant was nowhere to be seen. The Pathfinder curiously searched every corner of the dark cave with his beaming optic, but Revenant was not there. 

A sad wrr escaped through the bot's voice box. 

The robot decided to stay and wait for the fish man, scouting a small hill-like structure above the water that let him dry off a bit. The Pathfinder found a quaint area in the sand under the midnight moon to sit himself in,  
and to pass the time, the bot sang some songs he learned from his human friends on land with small beeps and boops.

The bot played in the sand, smoothly ruffling his metal fingers through the grains of sand. 

The bot’s voice perked up when a familiar face popped up from the water. It had been a few hours before the Revenant appeared before him, but the Pathfinder never grew tired, a handy quirk from being a robot.

“Bweep, Bweep!” the robot voiced, excised to see his new friend again.

Revenant, unable to speak, responded with throwing some dead fish towards the robot. The robot tilted his head in confusion. Did he just come back from a hunt? And if so, was this meant for him?

The Pathfinder picked the dead fish in his hands and then gently handed it back to the Revenant, but the Revenant insisted that the robot eat. The Pathfinder simply repeated his previous actions, sending the fish back towards its killer. 

The Revenant purred, taking the fish with his clawed hands and quickly devouring the raw meat. He wiped the fresh blood off his face, sending chunks of raw meat and clouds of red into the dark waters. 

The Pathfinder’s optic blinked when he remembered what he planned for this special occasion. He pressed a button on the side of his chest, opening a compartment made for storing various treasures that lay on the ocean’s floor. Instead of the shiny shells he usually collects, the MRVN pulled out a small radio, picnic basket, and a pink, plaid blanket.

The pathfinder got on his metal knees and set the blanket flat on the sandy mound, planting the picnic basket and radio neatly on top. He gave the Revenant a few happy beeps as he tuned the radio, finding a station that was playing smooth, calming jazz music.

The Pathfinder opened the picnic basket and randomly chose a slice of meat that he had gathered beforehand, throwing it into the water. The Revenant quickly went under the water and gobbled up the slice of ham that was thrown into the salty waters, lighting up the Pathfinder’s optic. 

The Pathfinder leaned in closer to get a closer look at Revenant, turning on his flashlight system to try and spot the creature. The Revenant’s head popped out from the water, and the Pathfinder curiously reached a hand out towards the Revenant’s scaly flesh. 

Before the Pathfinder could react, the Revenant took the Pathfinder under the water with him, causing a large splash as the heavy robot went under. The Revenant took hold of the Pathfinder’s arms, pulling him in close. The MRVN, stunned, didn’t react. He instead played along with the Revenant, studying the creature’s unnatural behavior.

The Revenant took his webbed hands into the robot’s, swimming in a way that would make them spin. They continued these motions for a few moments before the MRVN curiously beeped, pulling the Revenant off him. The Revenant growled, quickly swimming in circles around the curious MRVN. 

It almost seemed like a sort of courting dance.

The Pathfinder squeaked. That’s it! The Revenant must be pulling him into a dance of some sort. The Pathfinder clapped his hands eagerly, catching the Revenant and pulling him into his arms. The MRVN nodded before taking his hands into the creature’s.

The unit slowly swayed his legs in rhythm with the beat of the music that echoed throughout the water. The Revenant’s eyes blew open, quickly scanning the robot’s wide, physical frame. 

The Pathfinder’s optic glowed as he gave the Revenant a few happy beeps. The two began to slow dance to the slow jazz that ran through the water. The Revenant was clumsy in his movements due to the lack of interaction with another living creature before, but he held steadfast. 

The MRVN pressed the top of his head against the Revenant’s, shutting his optic off to focus on the soothing music and the tenderness of the Revenant’s body. The Revenant mimicked the robot, closing his eyes as he tuned into the robot’s wavelength.

The Revenant suddenly remembered something, something from his past life. He was dressed in a fancy suit, dancing with an unfamiliar face. He can’t remember much, only that he was in some sort of fancy ball of some sort. He, he remembered something else, how he turned into this… creature. 

He remembers getting betrayed for the company he worked for. He was sent to dive underwater… he doesn’t remember why, and he doesn’t remember exactly who did this. Who was the head chief of the place he worked at… again, he doesn’t remember.

The Revenant grew frustrated, like an aching pain that slowly swallowed his whole body. He pulled away from the robot, clenching his head in his hands. He shrieked, swimming away from his home, and especially, the robot.


End file.
